kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
In God's Hands
}} 'In God's Hands '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. According to the Innkeeper of the Sasau Wagoners' Inn and the Innkeeper of Tavern on the Green, Johanka is having problems at the Monastery. She has been taking care of the wounded from the Skalitz raid, but there are too many for her to cope with, and the condition of the infirmary are far from suitable. She enlists Henry to help her. This is a timed mission, as you will need to cure all the people before they succumb to their injuries - Hans will die on the third or fourth day, with the others to follow. It's recommended that you complete ''A Man of the Cloth'' and find Father Simon before beginning this quest. If possible, bring 10 bandages and ingredients for a Lullaby potion, (they'll cost you around 50 from Nicodemus, as well as a comfrey flower and an Artemisia potion (or ingredients). You might also need your bow and arrow - for hunting, and 150 for bribes (or possibly a Bard potion) for the custodian. Synopsis I met Johanka at the monastery, and it looks like she's having trouble... Objectives * Help with healing the sick in the monastery. ** Find something to help the Insomniac sleep ** Get healing herbs for Semek ** Find bandages for Hans (0/10) *** Tell Nicodemus to tie up the wounded ** Help the man with the broken leg *** Set the broken bones in the man's leg *** Ask the executioner about the man with the broken leg. **** Set the broken bones in the man's leg ** Find out what happened to Phillip *** Find father Simon **** Get Phillip Artemesia potion ***** Wait awhile to see if the cure takes effect * (Optional) Bring some game meat to the infirmary (0/100) * (Optional) Find out how to get better conditions for the sick. ** Try to get supplies from the Custodian * Tell Johanka you can't do anymore Walkthrough After the attack on Skalitz, many of the injured people were brought to the Monastery. But only Brother Nicodemus, Johanka, and Brother Elias are able to take care of them, in cramped and squalid conditions, with barely any food or supplies, the situation looks bleak. The other monks wont even help - they're scholars, not healers. The injured people need to be attended to - and fed. Some game meat would go a long way to filling their bellies. Henry also needs to try and improve the conditions for the sick - they're lying on bloody rags and old straw. Hardly conducive to a speedy recovery. Johanka mentions that she's also been bothered by the Custodian, who is always strutting around trying to impress her - even inviting her to his home, despite having a wife. First things first - you need to take care of the very sick. Go around to each person and determine what ails them. Most just need peace and quiet to recover, but some need specialized care. The Insomniac is being kept awake by the pain in his leg and the sounds of the other patients. He's mentally and physically drained, which isn't helping his recovery. Semek, an injured quarry-man rather than a survivor from Skalitz, fell through the scaffolding roof. Although his injuries will heal in a few weeks, the supervisor has already told him that he only has a few days to return to work. If he's fired, Semek and his wife will be forced into poverty and have to live in the woods. He recalls an old hag once sped up his father's injury with a purple flower, but he can't remember what kind. Johanka is frustrated that Henry is attending to Semek when there are more urgent cases to deal with, and snaps that he should look up the special flower in Nicodemus's book in the next room. Hans was injured while fleeing the Cumans, and although the wound isn't too bad, his bandages are filthy. If they aren't changed soon, he risks infection. Thomas' leg is damaged, and he is unresponsive. Speak to Johanka to find his leg was badly broken, and they aren't sure if they set it right. If Henry has well developed first aid skills, he can attend to the wound himself. Otherwise, suggest speaking to the Rattay executioner, who is experienced with broken bones. Well, with breaking bones, but he might know more than you. A dismissive Johanka points out he'd never be allowed inside the Monastery grounds, but you might as well go and speak to him. Phillip seems to be in shock. He isn't physically injured, but he can't talk or stop shaking. Johanka tells you that he hid for days under a pile of corpses, and may have gotten sick from the rotting bodies. However, she doesn't know how to cure him. The only person that might is the former Skalitz priest, Father Simon, who was very knowledgeable about poisons. Unfortunately, he disappeared some time ago. If you completed ''A Man of the Cloth'', ''however, you know exactly where Simon is - preaching in Rovna. Now that you have determined what needs to be done, go into the next room and speak to Brother Nicodemus. Although he is trying his best, he admits his training never equipped him for this level of mayhem. In addition, his budget is tiny, as he only receives the same small stipend he got while caring for a few of the older monks. He does however, mention that the Custodian might be able to approve some extra supplies. Nicodemus isn't able to help much with Semek's purple flower, but he can teach you to make a lullaby potion for the Insomniac. Trade with the monk and buy ten bandages, a Poppy, a Herb Paris, and a Thistle. Then, read the herb section of the book on the alchemy bench to determine Semek wants a comfrey flower - buy that from Nicodemus too. Make the potion and give it to the Insomniac, bind Han's wounds with the clean bandages (or get Brother Nicodemus if you're not skilled enough), and give Semek his comfrey flower. Then, go to see the Custodian. However, he's more interested in talking about Johanka, and clearly has little interest in the suffering of the people in the infirmary. If you're skilled enough in speech, you might be able to convince him that helping will make Johanka more amenable to his advances - but more likely, you'll have to bribe him 150 . Custodian's Stats Now, you have to go to Rattay, to speak to Executioner Hermann, and to Rovna, to find Father Simon. In Rovna, if Father Simon is there, go and ask his advice. If not, seek out the surviving villager and complete [[A Man of the Cloth|''A Man of the Cloth]]''. ''Describe Phillip's condition to the priest, who will recommend Artemisia potion to purge him. Quickly make some if you have the ingredients, or buy it from the Apothecary in Rattay. Go to Rattay, and find Hermann. Tell him about Thomas' broken leg, and he will explain (in rather graphic detail) how someone will need to hold the injured man down while you reset the bone. Now, go back to Sasau. Give Phillip the Artemisia and set Thomas' bone (if you speak to him, he'll promise to help you out anytime you need) with help from Nicodemus. Once you have set Thomas' bone, the Custodian enters, loudly inviting Johanka to a ... "private banquet". He is surprised to see Henry, and tries to order him to leave so he can speak to the young nurse alone. If your speech skill is high enough, you can convince him to hold the banquet in the infirmary - surely Johanka would appreciate the gesture. Custodian's Stats However, avoid sassing him, because he'll throw you in jail until the next morning. You'll need to wait two hours to confirm Phillip's potion is working, so go do a bit of quick hunting so you can supply the infirmary with meat, or else drop by the Sasau butcher. Check on Phillip, who is on his way to recovery, and speak to Semek, who will tell you a secret to improve your Vitality. Then, go to Johanka and tell her you've done all you can. Notes * Category:Side Quests Category:Main Quests